galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grjdonsk
Grjdonsk is a major planet in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. As a producer of raw materials, Omni artifacts, laser weaponry, and artificially-created elements, it has a strong and varied economy. Grjdonsk is located in the Beeaulen system, a trinary star sytem consisting of dual class K stars and a red dwarf. Grjdonsk orbits the red dwarf Beeaulen C. As Grjdonsk orbits a flare star, at random intervals it experiences waves of radiation that is hostile to unprotected life. However, Grjdonsk is massive enough to not be tidally locked to its star. Atmosphere and Climate The planet orbits at the near edge of the habitable zone. Temperatures are slightly above what is considered comfortable, though Grjdonsk's flora manages to create a thick atmosphere. Combined with the planet's strong magnetic field, travel on Grjdonsk only requires adequate sun protection during the day. Geography In its golden age thousands of years before the EIT broke free of the confines of their homeworld, Grjdonsk was covered in bustling megacities as a critical Omni stronghold and cultural center. Only a handful of these cities still stand, the vast majority lost to erosion or attack. Those that remain have been preserved, and a select few restored with as much accuracy as possible. Grjdonsk has large deserts around the equator, but is highly forested towards the poles. As Grjdonsk lacks a significant axial tilt, the planet experiences one continuous season with the poles being obscured in permanent darkness. Ecosystem The abandoned Omni structures are a vast ecosystem themselves, the hideouts to many uniqe types of creatures. Giant millipede analogues are a common sight - though frightening in appearance, are actually harmless herbivores. Most of the flora is dark in color as Beeaulen is a dim star. As Grjdonsk is prone to devastating wildfires, flora grows quickly, able to replenish land lost to fire in a matter of days. The scientific community has been drawn to the Ancient structures still on the planet. As Grjdonsk's flora aggressively overtakes land, it is astonishing how the ruins still remain standing even after thousands of years of abandonment. Natives The indigenous inhabitants are called the Grjd, insectoids that live in large hives, often built from existing skyscrapers. They are highly religious - according to their beliefs, the gods walked their planet and built great cities. After arguments with other gods, they eventually destroyed their own homes in a war, eventually leaving the world to allow the natives to flourish. It is likely that Grjd mythology refers to some of the last fighting between the Omni and Harbingers. As a result, the Grjd were able to build a surprisingly sophisticated civilization in a short amount of time by reverse engineering ancient relics. When the EIT discovered them here, the natives were relocated and reeducated in exchange for trading them Omni relics from various locations as the natives lacked the technology to fully explore the ruins themselves. Colonization Grjdonsk was settled due to its abundance of Omni ruins dating as far back as 30,000 years. It was one of the last remaining Omni strongholds, and most estimates put the length of the battle that resulted in the Omni's extinction on the planet at five years. Grjdonsk's modern economy is almost entirely supported by education and research. The only other components of Grjdonsk's economy are the artificial isotope manufacturing and mining industries. Copper and silver are mined to a limited extent, and many of the planet's universities boost their income by dedicating their particle laboratories to producing deuterium. Category:Eteno planets Category:Planets Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee